Say, Natsume?
by Lord Of The Plushies
Summary: "Say, Natsume? What do you think of Sakura wearing a mini-skirt?" Silence. "Wow, I didn't know THE Hyuga Natsume could get a nosebleed." Oh dear. Mind reader-kun, why?
1. Chapter 1

**Plushie: **Hey guys! I'm back! And graduated, woohoo! UN-fortunately, on the job hunt, blegh. Anyways, I went back to the first chapter and tinkered a bit.

****I apologize ahead of anytime for any errors, expect some OOC-ness!

**Say, Natsume?**

In a classroom of Alice Academy's middle school, Hyuga Natsume sat with his legs propped up, manga placed on his face, asleep. Beside him sat his ever-known best friend Luca with his bunny. The kids we knew from elementary school had grown up, all in their teens. The classroom was fairly quiet; everybody was still either arriving or talking in hush whispers, not wanting to disturb the fire Alice teen. Some from seeing it happen, or others literally knowing from experience what will happen if they awake him.

Except for one person who _knew_ from experience, deciding this very morning he was going to ask Natsume a question about a certain brunette, who had grown out of her pigtails since she graduated from elementary school. I present to you, mind-reader kid or Koko.

"Say, Natsume?"

The room went into a complete silence; even Hotaru had stopped working on one of her newer inventions and looked up. Everyone looked at Koko as if he was crazy. Luca giving Koko a nervous looks of, 'what-are-you-doing?' The mind reader ignored all the looks he was receiving from his fellow classmates. Especially from Yuu, or 'Iinchou' as most of them like to call him. The poor boy looked like he was about ready to faint.

"Say, Natsume."

The response from the fire alice was a grunt, he shifted a bit, causing the manga to slid off his face and revealing crimson eyes with a hint of a glare directed at Koko. The boy just grinned, not affected by the glare. "I have a question, Natsume." Natsume's eyebrow rose.

"Hn." Obviously everybody could tell Natsume wasn't too pleased with being woken up, but they were most surprised the mind-reader boy wasn't being burned in the slightest. Maybe Natsume is waiting on a later note to take revenge? The class waited in anticipation for an answer from the sandy-haired boy's question.

"Say, Natsume, what do you think of Sakura wearing a mini-skirt?" the mind reader, asked. His face showed complete innocence while his eyes glinted with a hint of mischievous.

Silence.

Then, bending his head down as he stood up with his bangs covering his eyes at an attempt to hide his face. Natsume made a beeline for the nearest exit. The class remained silent and gob smacked at what just happened. Surprised the mind reader was not being burnt to a fine crisp.

The silence was broken from a chocking noise made by Luca; the blonde's face matching a tomato and was sputtering out words to the point where nobody could understand the teen.

Hotaru who sat in front of the two, with an amused expression in her eyes, went back to her inventions. Iinchou had fainted right after the question had been presented, nobody bothered to check on him, still in shock.

With his usual smile and stare on his face, Koko spoke after a long period of silence, choking noises and fainting.

"Wow, I didn't know _the _Hyuga Natsume could get a nose-bleed." As soon as those words left his mouth he was rewarded by a punch to the head by Sumire.

A few minutes later after the whole ordeal, Mikan Sakura walked into the classroom with a look of confusion on her face. Immediately if disappeared when she saw her long-time best friend. Calmly walking up to the raven-haired girl currently working on inventions, Mikan gave her usual greeting of, "Good morning, Hotaru!" Accompanied by a hug. The brunette had decided after multiple bruises to drop trying to glomp Hotaru and just give her a calmer greeting.

Then Mikan took her seat beside her best friend, looking at her friend. "Hey, do you know what's up with Natsume? I walked by him along the way here and he didn't even call me a name or anything," Mikan gave a thoughtful look. "I hope its nothing is wrong with him."

Hearing this, Hotaru gave a secret smile.

"I'm sure he will be fine…he's just growing up, Mikan."

"Growing up?" Mikan repeated her best friend, looking behind her when she heard choking noises. "Luca-pyon, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sakura," the blonde's cheeks tinting a light pink. 'Oh, why oh why did Imai have to say that?' The blonde thought to himself, embarrassed and bitterly.

"I told you to stop calling me, 'Sakura' and start calling me, 'Mikan'!" She pouted playfully, "We've known each others for a few years now, no need for last name basis!" Mikan exclaimed with a smile. Luca gave a small smile of his own back as he nodded.

The brunette, pleased with the silent response, returned her attention back to Hotaru. "Hotaru, seriously, what do you mean?" Naïve as ever.

Setting her tools down on the desk, Hotaru gave a gentle pat to Mikan's head.

"I'll explain everything to you when you're forty-seven, alright?"

"Okay, Hotaru!"

Everyone in the classroom sweat-dropped.

Hotaru's Operation: Keep Mikan as innocent as long as possible is a go!

**Plushie:** I think the thought of Natsume getting a nosebleed thinking about Mikan in a mini-skirt amuses me greatly. Yeah, I'm weird. Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this little story! Haha, I haven't really changed...have I?


	2. Chapter 2

**Plushie: **At last! Here is the second chapter to it, since a few people asked for a second chapter! I hope you are pleased! I noticed that the second chapter is a bit longer...(sweat drops) Ah, well. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice!

Expect some OOC-ness, slight errors, and my lame attempt at humor! And the mind of a teenage boy...oh lawd.

**Say, Natsume?**

**Chapter 2:**

Hotaru was never the one to admit it out loud to anyone, specifically Mikan, but she did love her best friend. Doing anything and everything to ensure her best friend's safety and most of all: her innocence. Like Hell Hotaru would allow some random guy to date the dense girl. Oh, Hotaru knew what was going through almost every teenage boy's mind when they saw Mikan.

After elementary school Mikan decided and from many supportive comments from her friends to lose her well-known pigtails, she let her hair flow freely. Don't get Hotaru wrong; she thought Mikan looked great with her hair down like that, but unfortunately this change caused Mikan to get quite a few admirers. Ranging from middle school and high school boys. Hotaru knew half the admirers didn't just want to date Mikan to get to know her.

Thus, Hotaru took the honor of making sure to protect Mikan, scaring off or in some cases threatening that if they went near the brunette girl…well, some certain parts of theirs wouldn't be meeting a happy ending. This caused quite a bit of the admirers to back off courting of flirting with the brunette immediately.

However, despite having fun getting rid of the admirers for good, Hotaru also had the joys of toying with a few. One in particular:

Hyuga Nastume.

Oh, Hotaru knew well that the fire wielding Alice teenager had a crush on Mikan, no matter how many times he denied it. She saw the looks he gave her, ones of jealous whenever she got too close to that Andou. Or how he smiled whenever he saw the brunette bouncing around the classroom chatting amongst their peers. Hotaru took full advantage of this crush. Like right what she was doing right now.

Yesterday the school had a day off, so Hotaru took Mikan to Central Town to do some shopping. Knowing full well that Mikan would never in a million years pass up the opportunity to go on a 'date' with her. Surprising isn't it? Hotaru actually offering to take and buy Mikan items and during their shopping trip, Hotaru bought her brunette best friend a t-shirt, dress, short and a mini skirt. The mini skirt confusing Mikan to no end, so she asked Hotaru why.

Hotaru just shrugged saying she thought it looked cute on her and if Mikan didn't want it, she wouldn't get it. A panicked Mikan immediately agreed to get the skirt, not wanting to turn down Hotaru's gift. 'Hook, line and sinker,' Hotaru thought smirking to herself as she remember about two weeks ago when Koko asked Natsume what he though of the young female in a mini skirt.

Hey, Hotaru liked to have her fun, too.

And oh boy, was she going to have her fun. Today Hotaru was going to put her plan into action, already having set up cameras placed in the surrounding area where some of her classmates

The said crimson-eyed teen was seated up against the tree with Luca next to him, bunny in hand. 'Perfect.' Hotaru was practically gleaming and radiating joy, which scared a few of the teens seated around.

Only one person should be worried, though. Poor Natsume, the guy had absolutely no idea what was going on today. After the shopping trip, Hotaru told Mikan a few of their classmates were going to meet up by the tree to relax and Hotaru suggested that Mikan should wear her skirt. Guess what? Her naïve brunette best friend had agreed.

"Hotaru-chan?" a quiet timid voice spoke up. Turning her attention to Iinchou, she gave a soft hum in response.

"Well, not to be rude or anything, but you seem to be in a really good mood today. Anything particular good happened lately or is going to?" The class president adjusted his glasses nervously. He was hoping the question didn't offend or anger the genius girl.

"Not really." She shrugged, a complete and utter lie. They'll find out soon enough. "I guess it's just one of those days I guess." Iinchou nodded, not further questioning.

"Hotaru! Iinchou!"

Speak of the devil. Hotaru smirked. Turning around Hotaru saw Mikan walking towards them and waving at them, smiling brightly. So that's _why _the girl had walked.

5….

Iinchou's mouth dropped towards the ground and then proceeded to faint. (Poor guy).

4….

Koko remained with his usual poker face, already knowing of the plan from reading Hotaru's mind.

3….

"CUTE!" both Anna and Nonoko squealed.

2….

Chocking noises. Luca.

1….

The sound of a manga being dropped and…was that a cough or a strained choke?

Mikan stopped a foot away from her child-hood friend. She was dressed up in a plain pink t-shirt, white tennis, and the white _leather _skirt Hotaru had bought for her the day before. With her usual hair-do of being down. Tilting her head to the side with a face full of confusion and worry, the young teenage girl asked, "Luca-pyon, Natsume? Are you two okay?"

No replies, but chocking and/or strained coughs. Her attentions were diverted to her class president who was currently on the ground. "Iinchou?" Yet again, Mikan received no reply. Opening her mouth to ask the others only to be abruptly cut off.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna giggled. "You look cute today!"

Nonoko nodded in agreement. "When did you get it?"

"Huh? Oh, the skirt?" Mikan spun a bit, smiling proudly to herself. "Hotaru bought it for me when we went shopping yesterday." She gushed, not quite getting over the fact that her best friend bought it for her. Hotaru hid a small smile.

The name of the person who bought it for the gushing girl caught the two girls off guard. Hotaru had bought Mikan the skirt? "Hotaru?" Anna repeated, still confused. "Er, that's really nice of you, Hotaru-chan!" Well, if Mikan were happy about it, they wouldn't question it further.

"I was more than happy to buy it for Mikan." Hotaru said, eyeing the still gushing girl, and then moved her eyes towards her target. "I was wondering what everyone else thought of Mikan? It fits her quite nicely, agreed?" She hummed, waiting for the comments.

"Cute!"

"She looks-" A glare was sent towards Koko, just daring him to finish that statement. Koko, of course, ignored the warning. "She looks hot!"

_Thud. _

Koko was out cold on the ground next to Iinchou, next to a Sumire who lowered her arm with a sniff. Not bothering to comment on the brunette's attire. Thinking to it was like the whole maze thing again.

Finally, it landed on the last two remaining in the group. One very brightly blushing Luca and Natsume.

"Uh…" Luca was lost for words, not wanting to say something bad or not say something and offend Mikan. "Well….Sa-Mikan, you look….er...nice?" Sheepishly grinning.

'Why not hit two birds with one stone?' Hotaru thought to herself.

"Are you sure she just looks 'nice'? Hotaru inquired, flicking off a non-existent speck of dust off her shorts, already knowing the look on Luca's face. She decided to look up at him anyway. "Well?" Raising an eyebrow.

Luca's poor bunny, the blonde didn't know he was basically death gripping the bunny. He should of known the ice queen would put him on the spot. He took a deep breath; well better not keep them waiting.

"You look…c-cute, Mikan." Finally releasing Usagi's death grip, the bunny made it's way over to Hotaru, away from Luca and his death grip

The brunette beamed at Luca. "Thank you, Luca-pyon!"

Luca gave a nervous laugh. Then froze and turning his head towards his best friend. So far Natsume had yet to comment on Mikan's…interesting choice of wardrobe for the day.

"Natsume?" Mikan stepped closer to fire Alice teen. "Are…are you okay?"

Natsume gave a shuddery breath; he looked up and immediately regretted it. There she was, Mikan clad in a freaking _leather mini-skirt_! Did somebody just love to torture him? Oh wait, that somebody was Hotaru, who was smirking knowingly at him. Damn genius psychotic girl.

'Oh hell no' Natsume immediately clamped a hand over his nose. Did it have to happen now? "Natsume?" Mikan asked, in concern. Did something happen to his nose? Was he getting sick? Mikan just wished the guy would answer, so that maybe they could help.

While everybody was worrying about Natsume, Hotaru was practically having a little party in her own little world. Oh yes, she truly loved to torment the guy, one of her most beloved past times.

Putting on a mask of fake concern Hotaru gave a sly glance over to the mind reader, who recovered just a few minutes ago. Koko knew what to do.

"Say, Natsume?"

Luca mentally groaned, not this again. Was Koko seriously going to ask Natsume _that_ now? Seems like Natsume couldn't catch a break today, or any day for that matter.

"Say, Natsume? Now that Mikan is actually wearing a mini skirt. What do you think of her?"

Everyone silently glanced at the usually cold boy, slightly curious as to what he though.

Still holding his hand to his nose, Natsume stood up and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Giving a grunt of disapproval when he saw his sleeve. Oh well. Mikan was still confused and worried. "Natsume?" Mikan asked.

Smirking, much to Hotaru's dismay, Natsume stepped forward and leaned towards Mikan's ear. Giving a gentle blow of ear air to it, causing the girl to shiver, Natsume murmured in her ear, which kind of sounded off, being as he was still covering his nose.

"Looking good pretty good, polka-dots, but I would preferred if you didn't wear it out in public." Pulling back, he gave her outfit a quick size up and began walking off, but not before giving her butt a swat.

Mikan's face burned brightly from embarrassment and anger. "NA-STU-ME! You pervert!" She yelled after him. "Get your butt back here! Your face has a meeting with my foot!" Oh, he had done it now, she could accept his comments, but she would _not_ accept him swatting her butt. About to go after him for the action, she was held back by Luca.

"Sakura!" Luca pulled her back, being careful not to touch below or above the waist. "Just let him go."

Mikan complied with her friend's request and took a few deep breaths. Still a bit angry with Natsume for swatting her butt, she turned around when she heard her friends give small laughter and snorts. Looks like they got their answer.

"Man, you think Natsume has changed one second." Mikan pouted. "Then the second you turn around he swats your butt. Damn pervert." Murmuring the last part to her self and turning around towards Hotaru.

"Hotaru?"

"Yes, Mikan?" Luca and everyone else looked towards Hotaru's way as well and then sweat dropped.

"How come you are smiling? Did you record something funny on your camera?"

Hotaru gave a very un-Hotaru-ish grin. "Yes, Mikan. I think I've caught the blackmail of the century." She answered, reviewing the content on the camera. Blackmail first, then she will take revenge for his reactions on Mikan.

Her friends, excluding Mikan, all shivered. Seeing Hotaru grinning like that was scary.

Plushie: *snickers* Huhu...

Natsume: I'm going to kill you…

Plushie: COME AT ME, BRAH!

Natsume: "…"

Plushie: Moving on! Sorry it took so long…I had graduation, and then had vacation, and as of lately I've been trying to find a job. Oh the joys. I hoped you enjoyed this! (smiles)


End file.
